The present invention relates to a method and device for reforming the upper portions of teeth to provide a patient with an improved dental occlusal scheme and proper tooth morphology.
By way of background, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,626 there is disclosed a method and an orthopedic device for recapturing an anterior displaced mandibular disc by moving the mandible anteriorly from its previous position. When this method is completed, there will be a greater vertical height between the person's molars and possibly also between other teeth, so that they do not meet. In certain other situations also, as where an adult still has deciduous teeth, there also is a vertical spacing between the upper and lower teeth so that they do not meet.